


21 Questions

by AmelieofK



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Complete, Fluff, M/M, Minor Kim Hanbin | B.I/Song Yunhyeong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmelieofK/pseuds/AmelieofK
Summary: They had grown up together and one of them had fallen hard for the other as the years went by. Now that fate had brought them together under one roof, what is the path destined for them?
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 30
Kudos: 51





	1. Shuffle The Cards

**Author's Note:**

> This AU idea was thrown at me by Twitter user Ronses maybe about a month ago. She laid the groundwork for most of the plot, but left the gameplay for me to unfold. It had stuck with me throughout my current ongoing mental block. Three chapters is probably all I'm tentatively willing to give it. It could either be shorter or longer by one, depending on the game this player (me) decides to play. Might go smut and add characters as we go along. I don't know. I'm winging this on a whim and a prayer. And I won't link this to Twitter or anything until I complete this so please keep this on the dl.

He had hit the hammer onto his thumb accidentally. It was like some classic Chaplin scene. It was not funny though. He did not laugh, he yelped.

“You alright?” Bobby’s voice drifted from the other room, distracted. The sounds of explosion told him Bobby was probably in the midst of playing some war-themed RPG.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He stated, even though he had the whole thumb in his mouth so the sound came out muffled. Bobby walked out moments later, finding him sidled against the sink, thumb still in his mouth.

“Did you hurt yourself?” Bobby asked, voice slightly raised in concern. He grinned between lips full of an engorged thumb. “Lemme see.” Bobby insisted, standing in front of him in nothing else but black shorts, his fringe flopping over his narrowed eyes, smelling as if he had been dipped in some fruity syrup concoction. He should not inhale that scent but he did unknowingly, realising for the nth time that it was probably a big mistake to have agreed to share the apartment with Bobby. He had no choice though. It was his last year in Uni and this was the best he could afford.

It was Donghyuk who had suggested he shared the apartment with Bobby when they had met up with Yunhyeong for their monthly reunion dinner. They had all grown up in the same neighbourhood. Him, Donghyuk, Yunhyeong and Bobby. He was technically the youngest, only a few months younger than Donghyuk. Donghyuk and Bobby were neighbours in the same complex while he and Yunhyeong lived in the private apartments just across the road. Bobby and Yunhyeong had gotten into a fight while at the common playground one day and the younger two had held them back before they came to blows. They were probably around eleven going twelve then, him and Donghyuk younger by a year or two. They had become inseparable ever since, calling themselves The Four Musketeers.

When Donghyuk broke his arm while they were playing the monkey bars, all of them stayed at the hospital. Even when they went their separate ways for college, they would always make it a point to meet up once a month. They almost always showed up in support of Junhoe’s jujitsu tournaments. When Bobby opened up his physiotherapy practice, they each had recommended their friends from school or work to support him. And when Yunhyeong got married, he had not one, but three best men by his side. They were that tight.

It was summer when they met up for dinner at their favourite _samgyupsal_ restaurant, one of many ran by Yunhyeong’s parents. He had been looking for a place to live in before the final semester started because the dorms he had been staying in were undergoing major renovations due to the onset of mold and when he reached the restaurant, Bobby was already there nursing a bottle of soju, looking none the worse for wear.

“Hey _hyung_!” He shouted as he jogged in.

“Ya-you didn’t even bother to shower to meet us?” Bobby commented, taking in the sleek wet hair and sweat-drenched shirt. He grinned apologetically.

“Sorry _hyung_ , I just came from _jiujitsu_ training. Thought I’d be late.” He intoned. Bobby chuckled, waving his hand dismissively to indicate he had been joking and patted for him to sit down.Yunhyeong came in moments later, a bright smile plastered across his lips. It came as no surprise to them when Yunhyeong had announced that he is gay. For years now, he had always taken on the role of big brother, more often than not, doting on them more like a mother than a sibling would. His chosen profession as a makeup artist gave them an inkling and for them, it did not matter where his inclinations lie, he remained their friend. When he married Hanbin, who happened to be one of the most famous music producers in the country, they had even interrogated the poor man, wanting to make sure their Yun- _hyung_ would be taken care of properly. Hanbin had called them Yun’s guardians.

“Let me pour soju for you.” Bobby offered. “It’s been awhile. Donghyuk told me you will be finishing your semester at Dankook soon?”

“Yeah, I’m actually looking for a place to crash.” He admitted, nodding in thanks before chucking the soju down in one gulp.

“ _Wae_?” Bobby asked, turning slightly towards him. He wondered if Bobby knew how suave he was looking in the white blouse with the folded sleeves tucked into the tapered pants. For awhile, he almost forgot what he was about to say because Bobby had angled his body in slightly closer to him and the sight of Bobby’s exposed clavicles was enough to make him forget how to breathe. The fact that Bobby had a ring of thorns tattooed around the area made the whole situation even less bearable than it should be. All he wanted was to trace his fingers around the stencilled lines of brambles and thorns.

“Umm…” He regarded, eyes still flickering around Bobby’s neck trying to force himself to look away and slowly failing. “Well…they discovered mold settling in some of the dorm walls so the committee decided to tear it down and build new dorms. Most of my friends have found apartments but I seem to have trouble with the price.” He admitted reluctantly.

Two years ago, his father’s business had gone bankrupt and they have had to make a lot of changes. Thankfully, his sister and him had been taught to be pretty independent since young so while the changes were mostly in terms of residential and situational, he and Yejin had managed to pay for their study loans with part-time gigs and scholarships. Yejin had just flown to US last month on an internship and even that had cost a pretty penny for his parents’ savings and the last thing he wanted was to worry them. Bobby seem to have read most of this on his face and nodded, pouring another serving of soju as Yunhyeong walked in calling them.

“It’s red and swollen.” Bobby was saying now as sharp eyes narrowed on the injured finger, the grip on his hand was firm and now all he could concentrate on was that chiselled jaw streamlined in his direction, way too close but definitely worth its weight in gazes. He could hardly breathe. “Ya-Junhoe, were you trying to dismember yourself?” Bobby was half rebuking, pulling his hand to the sink and running cold water under it.

“I-I-I was trying to hammer the nail to put a picture up.” He stammered, barely able to absorb anything other than that fruity scent and the smoothness of Bobby’s clean shaven face.

“Can you please be more careful? Thankfully, you did not crush a bone or cause a fracture, but you need to keep that bandaged or your nerves might be affected if it doesn’t heal properly.” Bobby sounded angry so the words were flying at him fast and furious. He could feel his head responding, nodding wordlessly. “And keep that thumb off your weight.” Bobby added, almost sounding frustrated as his gaze found only dark eyes, filled with intent. Bobby blinked, as if realising he had gone off into the deep end and only realising it now, relinquishing his hand quite suddenly. “I’ll…I’ll go find some bandages in the storeroom.”Bobby stammered as he looked on helplessly. 

Of the four of them, only Yunhyeong knew his feelings for Bobby and that was only by accident. During their last year of high school, he had not attended their prom. He had decided to stay home instead, because the one person he really wanted to go to the prom with had gone with someone else.

“I was expecting you to skip this.” Yunhyeong had muttered when he answered the door. Yunhyeong had looked extremely dandy in his bright red suit, his hair coiffed to perfection. He had groaned and turned to walk in but Yunhyeong had held him by the collar and pulled him back. “Junhoe-ya, I don’t know much about love, but I really think you should tell him how you feel.” Yunhyeong had declared. He had casted his gaze down to the floor in disdain.

Through most of their high school years, he had found that much against his will, his attention and heart was anchoring itself slowly, but surely and steadily to everything Bobby did.

During sophomore year, he was closest to Bobby because they had the same classes. They took biology, gym and literature together. They even had lunch together; usually along with Donghyuk and Yunhyeong, of course, who had both been placed in a separate class. In freshman year, they both took up _jiujitsu_ for extra credits and the contact sport only gave him even more opportunity to get closer to Bobby in a way he never thought could ever be possible. All that cavorting, rolling and trying to get out of each other’s grip in a mess of sweat and adrenaline within such close proximity, was a veritable surge to his hormones. Thankfully, Bobby decided to drop out of the class after half a year, because he wanted to pursue something less physical. He, on the other hand, had continued because for the first time, he was doing something which had not required him to be so close to Bobby.

Senior year had been the death knell for his stubborn heart. Over the spring break, the four of them had gotten themselves gigs as lifeguards for the beach near their area and had to attend the CPR course. They had been paired up as partners whilst Donghyuk had found himself with Yunhyeong. In a drowning scenario, Bobby had been given the mission to save him and apply the SOPs in the event of such emergency and he had turned as red as a cooked lobster when Bobby had to reenact the resuscitation procedure. Whilst Donghyuk had teased them relentlessly, Yunhyeong had turned solemn, suddenly noticing his reaction every time Bobby was in the vicinity. 

“I told you I’m not going. I’m not going to tell him anything. He’s got a date anyway and he’s straight.” He had argued flippantly. Yunhyeong had dragged him to his room, took out the suit he had obviously bought for prom and told him if he was not dressed and downstairs in ten minutes, Yunhyeong would tell Bobby himself. Prom was already swinging into the dance portion by the time they arrived. Donghyuk, already grooving with his date, had waved at them from the dance floor.

“Should we dance?” Yunhyeong suggested.

“No.” He had answered firmly, folding his arms and trying to blend into the wall. A few appreciative gazes from the cheerleaders clique had found him, but he was definitely not interested in anyone but the one now on the dance floor, obviously caught in the moment with his date, a stunning freshman from a neighbouring high school. Yunhyeong had caught his gaze and had nudged him quite suddenly.

“Tell him. I’ll pull her away from him for the next dance so you can dance and tell him.” Yunhyeong had urged. He had turned to look at Yunhyeong miserably.

“You know that that’s never going to happen.” He had intoned, trying to hold back tears.

“Why not?” Yunhyeong had asked incredulously. In that dim darkness, Yunhyeong had failed to discern the quiver of his lips and his face about to break apart, dissolving into madness.

“Because I did ask him. And he said no.” He finally exhaled in frustration. “Why do you think I was a no-show today? It’s because I told him and he said he doesn’t play on the same team.” He had revealed inadvertently. Yunhyeong’s eyes widened in shock. “Why? Did you think I was such a coward? I’m trying to tell myself there will be other guys. We would go our separate ways after graduation anyway so yeah, I’m probably migrating to Tibet.” He added, drifting towards the table where the punch was and to surreptitiously wipe his eyes before somebody saw him crying.

“Ya, Bobby- _hyung_ , aren’t you looking for someone to share rent with?” Donghyuk had commented pouring soju for Yunhyeong. He gaped at the question, because he could already foresee where this conversation was going.

“Yeah…” Bobby had answered and he could discern reluctance in that usual rasp, almost as if like him, Bobby could already predict where this was leading to.

“Then it’s settled, Junhoe can share the apartment with you!” Donghyuk’s cheeks was flushed which meant he was drunk, but his eyes were still lucid and there was a sort of an innocent cheer in it, declaring that he was oblivious with whatever had happened between him and Bobby. It was Yunhyeong, who choked on his wrap. He turned slightly to the eldest and patted the poor man’s back with resounding strength. Yunhyeong’s eyes began to water, gazing at him with desperation he could absolutely relate to.

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea.” He heard himself say as he passed Yunhyeong a glass of water.

“Tell me what’s bad about it?” Donghyuk was on a roll and Donghyuk on a roll was like a barrel of monkeys barging through a crowd, there was no stopping the mess. “First of all, it’s a stone’s throw away from the campus and that rent is a steal. Plus, you have the added bonus of having _hyung_ around to look after you.” Donghyuk declared, almost ready to look offended. He turned to Yunhyeong, eyes widened, expecting help since his coughs had died down.

“Donghyuk has a point.” Yunhyeong intoned. He shut his eyes tightly at this betrayal, hoping Bobby, who was sitting beside him would not notice his expression.

“Why? Are you suddenly awkward with _hyung_?” Donghyuk bantered, pouring more soju into their glasses, laughing at the thought. The silence which greeted the question would have made it even more so. It was Bobby who broke it before it could.

“Why would he be? It’s not like we don’t know each other or anything. We are already like brothers, aren’t we?” Bobby had imbibed quite the amount of soju that night and had been inebriated enough to nudge him on the ribs with an elbow, narrowed eyes clouded with drink, gazing at him in an almost challenging manner. That was how he had ended up sharing the apartment with the very person he had every intention to avoid as he entered his adult life. The swollen finger marked his first night under the same roof with the man he had fallen hopelessly in love with.


	2. Stack The Odds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhoe's sparring partner injures himself and finds him a replacement in the weeks before the lead up to the tournament. The wheel of fate, like a game of roulette seem to mock him as he finds out who it was.

Everything would have gone perfectly well if his sparring partner had not gotten himself injured right before the heats of the inter-university _jiujitsu_ tournament. He had met Kim Jinhwan when they both signed for the tryouts during their first year and soon, it became clear to the coach that he had an experienced, skillful team under his tutelage. He quickly rose to be the first-ranked _judoka_ within the team while Jinhwan came at a close second. Despite the competition, they both became fast friends and before the dorms were closed, they had actually been bunking in the same room. It was during the first week since he lived with Bobby that he received a call from Jinhwan apologising for not being able to attend today’s training as well as the ones that would follow for the next month or so.

“ _Wae_?” He had piqued in concern over the line. He had just changed into his garb and set out all the mats only for Jinhwan to call him almost fifteen minutes since training was scheduled to begin.

“I sort of got myself in an accident.” Jinhwan had muttered over the phone in chagrin.

“What? Is it serious? Where are you now?” He rushed through his words, wondering if Jinhwan needed him to be there or anything.

“No…no…please I’m ok, Junhoe-ya, but it’s just that my arm might be in a cast for awhile, so anything too physical will be off limits for now.” Jinhwan had whispered sheepishly and something in the older boy’s voice made him realise that Jinhwan’s injury might have more meaning attached to it than he had described.

“Jinani…what actually happened?” He asked, exhaling loudly with impatience.

“Me and Chanwoo were trying out this new thing and the position was bad and…” Jung Chanwoo had started the year in their university as the nerdy computer programmer turned into the council’s president by the final year. He also happened to be Jinhwan’s hunk of a boyfriend. They were currently sharing an apartment, because Chanwoo’s parents also happened to be extremely rich and can afford to pay for his studies as well as rent.

“Ok stop. That’s like TMI.” He had quickly interrupted, sighing heavily as he sat down, resting his back against the wall. He could hear Chanwoo’s chuckle over the phone. The sound of a slap over the phone told him that Jinhwan was not taking too kindly at Chanwoo’s reaction.

“I’m really sorry, Junhoe-ya. I know you’ve been preparing hard for the tournament, which is why I got my _noona's_ boyfriend to help you out while I’m uh, in absentia.” Jinhwan quickly explained.

“Ya~you didn’t have to.” He muttered although, who was he lying to? He really did require help in that department. “But, thank you for thinking of me. I’ll just do some rolling on my own and make my way home.” He assured Jinhwan. 

“No, don’t pack up the mats yet. He should be there any minute now. You are going to thank me for it. He’s a decent judoka. He was the one who trained me at the rec center near my place when I was in high school.” The door to the training room swung open and he was not surprised to see Bobby- _hyung_ walking in.

“I should have kept my big fat mouth shut, shouldn’t I?” Yunhyeong had called him the day after he had shifted in, to check on how he was doing.

“I want to say yes, but I kind of want to thank you as well.” He had chuckled, gazing at the swollen finger which Bobby had bandaged with so much care and concern last night. It ached slightly and his gaze found the tab of Anarex on the counter which Bobby had woken up extra early to buy at the drugstore before he left for work that morning.

“Why? What has happened?” Yunhyeong was piqued now and he was sure Yunhyeong had moved somewhere where he could have kept up with the conversation without being interrupted.

“Nothing that would interest you.” He had teased, biting his lips in contemplation. “But in other news, I still feel betrayed by you.” He had added in an accusatory manner, resting his back against the wall beside where Bobby’s graduation photo had been hung, leaning his head against the frame affectionately.

“Ya~don’t be like that. If things work out, I expect you both to show your appreciation to me. You can start by showering me with gifts.” Yunhyeong had argued. He chortled, gazing up at the photo wistfully. 

“Don’t even dream of it, sir.” He conjectured in frustration. “You have no idea how hard it is trying to keep my emotions at bay.” He complained.

“Well, there’s always that plane ticket to Tibet waiting for you.” Yunhyeong teased him.

“You better be ready to sponsor me when and if that does happen.” He added.

“I-I-I think he’s here.” He heard himself say to Jinhwan over the phone as Bobby’s eyes found his from the entrance. Jinhwan must have said something, but since their eyes had indubitably met and he was trying to gauge Bobby’s own reaction at seeing who it was he was sparring with, he realised it was imperative to see where this was headed. “I gotta go, man. Take care.” He managed and ended the phonecall, standing up to greet his flatmate, who had remained rooted to the spot at the sight of him.

“Ah~I should have known it’s you. This is Dankook, isn’t it?” Bobby had sighed heavily, shoulders drooping. He wondered what was that inflection in Bobby’s voice and what is this body language?

And questions. He had more questions. A whole plethora of them. Was it regret in deciding to help? Or not figuring out that it was the university he was in, despite not knowing he was on the team? Also, which rec center did Bobby practice in, when he actually quit the _jiujitsu_ class they took together during high school? If so, why did he quit?

Plus, and even more importantly, when the hell did he get a girlfriend?

“Why, _hyung_? You sound…disappointed.” He intoned curiously.

“No. I’m…just surprised.” Bobby had replied, unbuttoning his blouse swiftly after chucking his gym bag to a corner.

“We do have changing rooms.” He added in amusement, standing with his hands on his waist, adjusting his belt, staring at Bobby as he put on his robe carelessly over bronzed shoulders and slipped out of his pants and into the loose trousers.

“Let’s just get this over with, huh? Where are you at now?” Bobby asked, putting on his gear. He smiled at the sight of Bobby’s purple belt.

“I guess we are on par.” He replied tying his own belt around his waist. Bobby flashed a challenging grin as he stalked towards the mat.

“We’ll see.” Bobby intoned. “Let’s see your grapple.” He added.

They both went low and he could see Bobby’s form was surprisingly good. Bobby was fast, legs already trying to trap his into a hold, arms tight around his shoulder in a vise grip.

“Ah, _hyung_ , you’re so predictable.” He conjectured, using his lower body strength and core to angle himself out of those legs and that hold. He turned, rolling Bobby around so that now he had the upper hand with Bobby trapped between his legs and his arms. “So, you’re Seiyeon _noona's_ boyfriend, huh? When did you get yourself a girlfriend, _hyung_?” He whispered, breath harsh against Bobby’s ear. Bobby panted, suddenly twisting over, arms flanked to force a release. He backed his foot up against the mat, using the floor as leverage to keep his legs around Bobby’s, even as his arms came loose around the older man.

“I didn’t…know…I had to…report to you…about having a girlfriend.” Bobby was panting, trying to kick his legs out, but it was all the momentum he needed and he tightened his legs around Bobby’s into a ball. Bobby turned his head and he revelled at the sight of the perspiration beading against Bobby’s forehead like golden drops. There was all the difference between practicing to compete and going about it for the physical exercise alone. Bobby arched a shoulder forcing him to roll over, so that now Bobby’s back was pinning him, struggling to unlock his arms.

He released Bobby immediately, throwing off that weight like a sack of flour. It was kind of fun witnessing Bobby slap the mat in frustration. He hunkered, arms out in stealth and ready mode.

“Ah, _hyung,_ you don’t have to report anything to anyone, especially me. What was it you said when we had dinner last month? We are already like brothers, aren’t we?” He flashed a mischievous grin and that seem to rile Bobby even more. The older man made a sudden lunge, pulling him into a body grip, immediately flooring him and he wondered why his mouth was running off so much tonight. He could not decide whether he was fuming at the fact that Bobby did have a girlfriend or had kept all of them in the dark about it.

It was probably knowing Bobby had kept the fact that he had a girlfriend to himself, but the more he thought about it, it was not just that Bobby had held the information from him, but that after slightly more than a month of living under the same roof, he had ample proof that Bobby was probably just as attracted to him. The way he would caught Bobby gazing at him while he was watching TV or when he was working out at the little gym corner in the apartment. There was nothing brotherly about these gazes.

“I need to ask you something, Yun- _hyung_.” He had called Yunhyeong just last week. It had sort of become a weekly thing. Him sharing his thoughts and Yunhyeong trying not to give him false hope. “What are my chances with Bobby- _hyung_?” It was a Monday morning and sunlight filtered in through the kitchen. He had been munching on an apple.

“Ya~you do know I’m at work, right? Do you think I have time for you and your tragic love story?” Yunhyeong was saying pointedly from wherever he was. Yunhyeong ran an art gallery in the posh part of town. It was barely crowded most days. Most of the buyers were either online and anonymous.

“You really think I should not pin any hopes, huh? Yet you supported Donghyuk when he suggested me sharing the place with him.” He had quipped sharply. Yunhyeong turned quiet over the other end. “ _Hyung_ , now is not the time to keep things from me.” He added.

“Truth?” Yunhyeong said moments later.

“Nothing, but.” He insisted, sighing as he walked into Bobby’s room, lying on that pristine bed, inhaling Bobby’s scent without shame.

“I really do think Bobby is crazy about you.” Yunhyeong said quietly, as if all they had been doing was discussing the weather.

“Yun- _hyung_ , I did not put you down to be as delusional as me.” He had commented dryly.

“He is. I think his mind just can’t wrap itself around that idea in particular just yet. I believe the word we are looking for is denial.” Yunhyeong intoned confidently.

“I really think it was a bad idea moving in with him, truth be told.” He had professed, realising that he should not have been in here even, where Bobby had laid his head to sleep. “It has only made things worse for me. I have deluded myself into thinking he has the hots for me as well.”

“You do not strike me as the type to be delusional.” Yunhyeong sighed. “What has he done to make you think that anyway?”

“Just the way I catch him watching me sometimes.” He shared conspiratorially. “I can’t even tell you how it really is, _hyung_. But…I don’t know if this is all real or just me.” He added with uncertainty. Maybe it did start with how concerned Bobby had been over a swollen finger. Or how Bobby would always ask if he has had anything to eat no matter how late they both got home. Or Bobby knocking his room door for every single thing until he just planted himself in the living room until it was time for them to retire into their respective rooms.

Except this feeling had now turned into uncertainty by news of Bobby having a girlfriend.

Bobby had him gridlocked into a tight hold. He could sense that Bobby’s confidence was growing once more and he visualised an escape. This was the very reason why he was considered a level above other _judokas_ in the team. He could practically get out of any hold an opponent attempted to place him in. He used his weight as the momentum this time, rocking Bobby over, placing his arm under Bobby’s nape, easing it slowly to meet his other arm which was already pinning Bobby’s chest. He twined his fingers, clenching his hands into fists as tight as iron shackles. He could sense Bobby panicking under him, as his legs found Bobby’s waist, straddling tightly. Bobby patted the mat urgently. He released his grip over Bobby’s head, palms planted at each side of Bobby’s head. He sat up, Bobby still strapped between his knees, his robe had come undone and his chest exposed, heaving, because he had exerted himself during this maneuver. Bobby was panting as well, arms splayed on the mat in surrender. Bobby’s eyes were like fire on his chest though and there was that unmistakable ridge sandwiched between the ample softness of his thighs.

“I’ve been with her almost three years now.” Bobby was attempting to explain, breath ragged, not daring to move an inch, as if it was going to make that boner go away immediately or something. “We…we haven’t been serious enough for me to tell any of you.” Bobby added, as if that would make things less obvious somehow. His face was flushed red and he was averting his gaze, wildly looking everywhere else, but at him.

“Ah- _hyung_. You are such an asshole.” He declared, glaring down at that chiselled face furiously, sliding off slowly, almost mockingly, as if to prove to Bobby that his erection was screaming all his lies. He hit the showers angrily, turning on the water on full blast, allowing the steam to engulf his body, still quivering madly with held back fury. The curtains were pulled back violently and suddenly Bobby was standing there at the entrance of the shower, those narrowed eyes clouded with a desire that he could no longer hide.

“Junhoe.” Bobby rasped and there was very little else he could do before the older man pinned him against the wall, kissing him forcefully, stealing all his air and whatever was left of his sanity. One thing was certain though. Everything he had been feeling uncertain of since he had fallen for Bobby had culled into this moment; of him being acutely aware that there was a probability that he was not alone in this wanting after all.


	3. Ask The (Right) Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of a heartbreak is never easy. Sometimes, facing up to the consequences is all we are left with.

“You did what?!” Yunhyeong sputtered, spraying the cocktail before it could even make its way down his mouth. He levelled his gaze at Yunhyeong coolly.

“ _Hyung_ , you heard me. I’m not going to repeat myself.” They were in a club and the reason they were there was because they were celebrating Junhoe’s resounding win in the inter-university _jiujitsu_ tournament. Yunhyeong’s gaze found Bobby’s in the crowd. He was dancing with his girlfriend; a sweet, pretty lady with shoulder length hair and snow as white skin and it would have looked perfect, except Yunhyeong could also discern him stealing glances every now and then towards the bar, at the newly crowned _judoka_ nursing a shot of whisky, beside him. Yunhyeong wished Hanbin would quickly join them soon. This was starting to become complicated.

“ _Ottoekke_ , Junhoe-ya?” Yunhyeong whispered, feeling hurt for him.He shrugged, swirling the drink in his hand. The past few weeks leading up to the finals, had been both intense and confusing. Junhoe had decided to channel all his rage into his practice; focusing only one winning and little else. It was easy thanks to the fact that Bobby, the cause of all his anger, was also his sparring partner. Donghyuk came over with his beer.

“Can you believe this?! Bobby- _hyung_ having a girlfriend for the past three years and keeping it from us?!” Donghyuk had yelled above the throbbing music and hustle of dancing bodies. Yunhyeonghid a loud exhale into his martini, wishing Donghyuk had gone back out to the dance floor, so he could continue his interrogation on Junhoe. The place was simply too loud to have any sort of decent conversation in anyway.

“Ya~go dance! Go!” Yunhyeong steered him back onto the dance floor. Donghyuk gazed back at them nonplussed and then he was busting his moves to some dance jam that was being played over the speakers. “What actually happened the morning after?” Yunhyeong had asked, walking back to the bar and joining him once more, not daring to touch on the ‘shower incident’ again.

“You really want to know?” He asked, still gazing at his drink. “She was in the apartment the next morning. It was as if he suddenly got married and gave me a sister-in-law overnight.” He declared then threw the whisky back in one go. Yunhyeong’s mouth widened into an O, fingers covering his lips in sheer disbelief. He nodded. “You’d think that was the worst part right, _hyung_?”

“There’s more?” Yunhyeong whispered, the hurt quickly escalating into something he did not even dare to think of. He nodded, chuckling as he gazed into the empty shot glass contemplating on ordering another.

“She moved in that very day and for the last few weeks of sparring with him, she’s been at the gym as if he was turning her into some sort of visual cock-blocker charm against me.” He muttered between gritted teeth.

“Oh Junhoe-ya.” Yunhyeong exclaimed. “I’m so sorry.”

“That’s the thing. I wasn’t even sure if he had dragged her into it for himself or for me.” He chortled, trying to laugh it off. “I actually wanted to move out the day she moved in, but that would have been too obvious, don’t you think?” He stated sardonically, although he was pretty sure Yunhyeong had filtered all the misery in his voice.

“What now, then?” Yunhyeong asked.

“Haven’t you heard? I graduate tomorrow and he’s just given her an engagement ring. That’s pretty much how screwed my life is right now.” He sighed with a heart he never thought could ever get heavier since it settled on loving one Bobby Kim Jiwon. 

“You can just call me Seiyeon.” The face which greeted him as he traipsed out of his room for morning coffee was way too cheerful and pretty. And cute. “But listen, you were practicing with him last night, weren’t you?” She was asking, combing her fingers through long brown locks absentmindedly. He had not dared moved an inch but managed a nod, hoping that rictus around his mouth could pass off for a smile. “Well, I know _jiujitsu_ involves a lot of holds and grappling but do you guys use your fists or anything?”

“Not that I know of, _Noo_ -I mean, Seiyeon.” He heard himself answer. Bobby had trudged out calling for Seiyeon, stopping short at the sight of him standing before his girlfriend.

“Ah~I see you’ve met Junhoe.” It was barely an announcement. HIs voice did not even go above a whisper. The swollen left cheek had started bruising quite nicely now; the blues and blacks showing up like a print against that honey tan. It would bloom a sunset give it a day or two and might even ache. He managed a slight smirk, knowing he had put it there.

“Ya~Kim Jiwon. Junhoe said _jiujitsu_ does not have any punches or hits to the face. So, what really happened, um?” Seiyeon had wrapped an arm around Bobby’s neck, trying to tackle him into a headlock.

“I told you, I hit myself against the shower door, _yeobo_.” Bobby was groaning apologetically and that was enough for him. To hear Bobby call someone else in a term of endearment was way too much for his ears, especially so early in the morning. He left immediately right after showering, realising that he needed to find alternative lodgings soon or risk losing his mind after losing his heart.

“Wait-so she didn’t know that you were the one who punched him?” Yunhyeong was asking, folding his arms, narrowing his eyes at Bobby, who was still at the dance floor pretending to dance with his girlfriend, while his eyes were searching for his only target; Koo Junhoe. “The gall of this motherfucker. I’ve a good mind to choke him till he dies.” Yunhyeong huffed. He turned to Yunhyeong, dark brows hitched at the corner in amusement.

“Yun- _hyung_ , I’d pay to see that shit.” He interred with a chuckle. Yunhyeong sighted Hanbin from across the room, waving at him and urging him to come over quickly.

“Well, aren’t you two a sight for sore eyes!” Hanbin had exclaimed, wrapping Yunhyeong in an embrace and pecking a light kiss on his lips. He then shook Junhoe by one hand, congratulating him for the win.

“Thank you, Hanbin- _hyung_.” Junhoe stated with a half-smile.

“But what is with the sullen, angry faces?” Hanbin was questioning now, gazing closely at his partner. Yunhyeong exhaled, staring at Hanbin pointedly. “Oh dear, that bad, huh?”

“Yun- _hyung_ told you?!” He exclaimed in disbelief, glaring at Yunhyeong.

“Ya~I don’t keep any secrets from my partner. Deal with it.” Yunhyeong stated calmly, gesturing to the bartender to make him another cocktail even as Hanbin requested for a beer.

“So soon?” Bobby whispered over the kitchen counter when he announced that he was flying off to US for an internship, the morning after his graduation. He nodded, without turning back, willing his hands not to shake as he spooned some coffee powder into the mug. “What internship?” Bobby inquired and he could already sense the doubt ringing in Bobby’s voice. He poured hot water into the mug, counting his stirs to keep himself calm.

“For an MMA corporation. Sport science is big in US and they’ve offered me a lucrative deal. I can’t pass it up.” He lied. Well, lied was not exactly it. He did receive the offer and it was only about a month all told before the wheels could be set in motion, but he needed to get the hell out of that apartment. He could feel Bobby’s gaze lingering behind his back, but what was the point anyway? He had done all he could and exhausted every effort to express his feelings to Bobby over all these years, yet it had borne him nothing but equivocal misery. There was definitely no going back to whatever it was they had, if they even had anything to begin with. Not even friendship.

It was time to cut all losses.

“Was this about…” Bobby had began. He chuckled, considering putting sugar into his drink and then thought better of it. If it was going to be bitter, he was guzzling it all the way down until the last dregs and then forget about its appalling taste. It seem to be a much better prospect.

“About what? Me punching you in the face when you caught me by surprised in the shower?” He asked quite candidly,”Or you bringing her into the fray of this circus you seem intent to display before me?” He added without emotion.

“Junhoe, that’s not fair.” Bobby stated and he could already imagine the hurt in Bobby’s eyes, the tight grim outline of Bobby’s lips as well as the fists planted on the kitchen counter.

“You really want to talk about fair?” He countered in a harsh whisper, because Seiyeon was asleep in the room and the last thing he wanted was for her to overhear this conversation they should not have been having at all. “Truth is, I don’t even care about myself anymore, _hyung_. But as much as you’re my friend first before everything else, so is Jinhwan and his sister is your girlfriend. It would be such a disservice for me to continue living here, pretending that nothing is going on between us.”

“Isn’t that true, though? That nothing is going on between us.” Bobby had declared almost nonchalantly, his raspy voice suddenly filling the air in an angry rush. Just when he thought there was no other way for Bobby to push that knife deeper into his heart.

_Well…there it was._

“Of course, there isn’t. Why did you think I punched you in the face, _hyung_?” He asked, reminding Bobby that he only had himself to blame for making things complicated. He downed that coffee in a single gulp, as if he was downing a shot of whisky, leaving Bobby the way he had intended; speechless and just as, if not fully, broken as he was.

“You told him that?” Yunhyeong asked when he finally spoke about it a week after leaving Bobby’s apartment and moving in with Hanbin and Yunhyeong, holing himself inside the room they had prepared for him. He had done his fair share of grieving for his broken heart, wrapped everything up tightly and chucked it into the deepest, darkest void of his acceptance. Even Yunhyeong could not draw him out and Hanbin had to pull Yunhyeong away, convincing him that maybe it was better for Junhoe to dwell in his sorrow before he left.

“What else was there left to tell him? I gave him ample time to convince himself that I was the one in his heart and even after all these years he chose to live in denial.” He had conjectured. “I just hope this puts an end to it all.” He had added. Yunhyeong could only gaze after him in worry. It was as if the Junhoe he knew had somehow disappeared over the course of the week since he moved out of the apartment and had been replaced by someone who only looks like him, but no longer held the essence of his cheerful spirit.

Bobby and Donghyuk only found out that Junhoe had left when Yunhyeong informed them about it during their monthly dinner meet-up.

“ _Jjinjja_?!” Donghyuk had muttered in disbelief as he poured soju for Yunhyeong. “How could he not have said goodbye to us?” He had added, shaking his head.

“I guess some goodbyes are not meant to be said.” Yunhyeong had drank the soju, eyes fixed on Bobby, who was biting his lips quite tightly and shutting his eyes at hearing this.

“Well, it must have been quite a good offer…” Donghyuk was saying only to be interrupted by Bobby,

“I thought…I thought he was bluffing.” Bobby was looking at Yunhyeong, the calm uncertainty in his gaze belying a storm that seem ready to break out at any given moment.

“I guess, he finally called you out on yours.” Yunhyeong replied quietly, pouring another round of soju into his cup, disregarding Donghyuk’s puzzled face.

When they left the restaurant, sending off a slightly inebriated Donghyuk into a cab, Bobby had tugged at Yunhyeong, tears had somehow filled his eyes, but Yunhyeong could only gaze at him with a coldness reserved only for the fact that he had witnessed firsthand Junhoe’s own self-imposed destruction.

“You aren’t lying, aren’t you? He really…he really, left?” Bobby had asked, begged almost, for confirmation.

“Why? Did you expect him to hang around and watch you walk down the aisle with a woman you never loved, just to prove to him that you have no feelings for him?” Yunhyeong had shot back, gazing out into the cold, nippy autumn air to see if he could flag himself a cab.

“Yun…” Bobby sniffled. His tears were unstoppable now, but it did little to move Yunhyeong’s heart.

“What do you want to hear from me, Bobby-ya? That I’m sorry you never found the courage to admit your feelings for him after all these years? Why, Bobby, why? Why did you have to drag him along all these years, telling him you don’t love him, but at the same time not willing to let him go?” Yunhyeong sniffled right back, hot tears spilling on behalf of a brother halfway around the world, living with a heart as cold and as broken as ice.

“Tell me where he is?! Tell me, Yunhyeong.” Bobby was insisting now. Yunhyeong shook Bobby’s hand away from the sleeve of his jacket indignantly.

“Why? Tell me why should I tell you? Give me one good reason why I should?” Yunhyeong reiterated and when Bobby remained silent, Yunhyeong had gazed at him in disgust, “Of course, you can’t answer me, can't you and you think I would tell you?” He added, arm flagging an empty cab that was coming his way.

“Yunhyeong…” Bobby started again, but the glare Yunhyeong flashed him, froze him into a subdued silence.

“You know what’s even sadder? I knew all along how he felt towards you, I watched him suffer over the years thinking you were clueless about his feelings, but I was only fooling myself too. I should have punched you in the face first before he did.” Yunhyeong was exhaling his fury as fast as his words could come. “You have no right to ask me or anyone for that matter, where he is right now! What are you going to do? Will you tell her that the wedding’s off? Will you finally confess how crazy you are about him after all these years? You could not even withhold your desire for him without sacrificing someone along the way. Leave him alone, Jiwon. Just let him be.” Yunhyeong had raged, getting into the cab and slamming the door without looking back, not even once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter, perhaps? As Junhoe said, to tie loose ends.


	4. Questions With Only One Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six years on and Junhoe meets his sister for lunch only to be reunited with the very person he had been running away from.

“Junhoe- _ya_!” The voice was chirpy, full of sunshine and had all the familiarity of home. He turned from his seat, a smile plastered on his lips and Koo Yejin ran up to join him, hands dangling with a plethora of shopping bags. He sat up slightly to offer her half a hug.

“Wow, you sure have been keeping yourself busy, _noona_. Please don’t max out your card again.” He interred, rolling his eyes as he gestured for the waiter to take their order. “Are you hungry?” He asked as she plopped herself heavily onto the seat across from him. He was glad that there was a familiar face here in LA. His older sister might be busy running her own business but she always made sure to keep in touch with her only brother at least once or twice a month.

“Famished.” She exhaled. “Do you have the deep dish pizza here?” She asked the waiter as she settled the myriads of paper bags plastered with brand names across it. He shook his head as the waiter nodded in amusement. “Good we’ll have that, a wagyu steak, medium rare and a serving of truffle salad. You?” She gazed at him expectantly.

“Wow, you are hungry! I’ll have lobster bisque and the greek salad. We will have white wine to go with all that.” He finalised, realising that she was already busy scrolling through her phone even the waiter had repeated their order and walked away. “ _Noona_ , just to be clear, I’m not going to lend you money again.” He exhaled with impatience eyes still on the shopping bags. Yejin kicked his shin from under the table and he bit his lips, muffling his groan. It was way past lunchtime and there was no crowd, but he knew how loud his voice was. “ _Noona_ , this is assault and battery.” He complained, rubbing his injured leg.

“Ya~ _pabo_ , I didn’t buy all this! Someone bought them for me.” She giggled, flipping her long hair from her shoulders. She was probably clad in one of her dresses. The one which probably had caught the attention of a fashion house in New York but it was still too early to be celebrating. “Your friend bought it for me.” There was something in the lilt of her voice he managed to catch, which sounded absolutely suspicious.

“ _Noona_ , who’s friend? Mine? Who?” He questioned, brows furrowed. He barely had made any friends since his move here six years ago. Monthly video calls to his parents, sometimes with Yejin and the occasional rare call to Yunhyeong only to ask how he and Hanbin was doing. He did not even fly back for Donghyuk’s wedding. Yejin chuckled, suddenly standing up and waving to the entrance excitedly. He turned and something shifted in the void of where his heart had once resided. Something he thought he had buried so deep and would never surface; his broken heart. Just seeing him again, in one glance, was enough for the past six years to be decimated into mere seconds, bringing only instantaneous and sharp pain. He would have fallen over if his hands were not gripping the sides of the table, his knuckles showing white, his hands trembling with a fury he never thought he would ever feel again.

Bobby strolled in, clad in a suit that had obviously been molded to fit his athletic physique. He remembered a time when he used to admire that mass of curls waving in the breeze during high school before he had it cut and cropped smartly, tinted to a devastating shade of violet as an adult. Bobby finally had it toned to a chestnut brown which further enhanced his sharp features. He realised belatedly that nothing had changed. He still loved Bobby even after six long painful years.

The waiter had returned with some of their order as Bobby reached their table. He remained speechless, still gripping the table, wishing it was Yejin's neck between his hands. 

"Please, would you mind packing the steak and truffle salad to go? My dear brother here will pay for everything." Yejin was chirping now, standing up and allowing Bobby to stand where she had been. There was a smile playing on Bobby's lips as he pulled Yejin in for a hug. There was that momentary flash of jealousy and then he was gazing at Yejin in inquiry. "Dear brother," Yejin had walked up to him, a hand cupping one side of his face tenderly, "you cannot continue living like this. This is eating you up inside. I love you." His sister whispered as her eyes began to well up with tears. He blinked back in surprise over the surge of emotions that had risen quite suddenly at her words. He had not realised how this one and only thing had continued haunting him to the point that even those closest to him could sense it. 

"Thank you, Yejin." Bobby was saying now as his sister carried the bags into her hands. She glanced back at Bobby and something glittered in her eyes. It was not tears though, this time there was only cold, sharp and frozen like ice. 

"Don't thank me yet, Bobby Kim." She gestured to the bags in her hands. "This? This is only the tip of the iceberg and for me to set up this lunch at your request. If you hurt my brother again, I might just ask for something you will dearly miss." She warned, glaring at him before walking off. "Call me _dongsaeng_!" She chirped back at her brother who remained like a statue, trying to hold back his tears. 

He sat back down and he could discern the waiter returning with the rest of the dishes, pouring the wine. In the silence which followed, he finally could find the courage to look up at the man sitting across from him. Bobby was gazing at him and there was something unfamiliar in that gaze. He was so used to being looked at in a disconcerting, uncomfortable manner that it took awhile for him to realise that Bobby was looking at him affectionately. 

"Hi Junhoe." Bobby whispered, his lips quivering slightly as he smiled. _That smile_. He had a momentary lapse of thinking how beautiful it is, much better than his memories of it before he shut the thought down irrevocably, noticing that there was no ring on Bobby's finger. 

The lack of one does not mean anything, he chided himself.

"Hi, how did you know I was...here?" He asked. Bobby sighed heavily, glancing at the food. 

"Let's eat first. Fill our tummies and then maybe we can catch up on old days?" Bobby urged. He nodded, although he barely touched anything, but the wine. He needed the wine. To steel himself for whatever this talk is going to be about. Six years all told. It felt as if someone had poured resin over him and put it to set. Time had stood still and he lived with his broken heart wrapped around a mountain of hurt. And now someone took a hammer to it and shattered the spell, causing time to just speed forward; to where nothing has changed and all the emotions he had back then were as fresh as they were yesterday. "Do you want dessert?" Bobby had asked. He shook his head slowly, trying to absorb all this suddenness without losing his mind.

"I'm up for another bottle of wine, though." He admitted, draining his fourth glass. 

"This must have come as a shock to you." Bobby said just as the waiter left after opening the second bottle of wine. 

"That's an understatement." He managed, taking another draught of the wine. _Damn_ , w _hy did Bobby have to look so good_? He tried focusing on something else but every part of Bobby was perfect in his eyes. He brushed his lips against the rim of the wineglass, admiring the way those cheekbones gleam under the sun from the glass wall of the restaurant. 

"I owe you an apology." Bobby started. Another understatement, but one he decided to keep to himself. He wanted to hear what Bobby had to say. "I...was so stupid to keep denying your love for me when you had made it clear to me so early on." 

"Not stupid." He interjected. Bobby blinked in surprise. 

"Not stupid?" Bobby repeated, blinking again, gazing at him, brows furrowed slightly.

"Obtuse, dense, brainless, vapid, dimwitted and an utter imbecile." He corrected. He was not sure how to react to the loud laughter emanating from Bobby. There was something in the back of his memory banks which told him that the sound was comforting and real. 

"Yes, yes. I was all that and more." Bobby admitted when he finally stopped laughing. "I was afraid that it would ruin whatever we had as childhood friends. All the what-ifs and could-have-beens. I didn't want to lose our friendship or worse, end up becoming enemies." 

" _Hyung_ , I seriously am past accepting any kind of excuses from you. Wait...did you end up marrying Seiyeon _noona_?" He asked, realising that Jinhwan would not have missed inviting him even though he had been uncontactable back then. Bobby shook his head. "Oh-I'm sorry." He whispered, although most of him felt more sorry for her than for Bobby.

"She ended it." Bobby revealed and the look of surprise on his face must have been quite apparent because the smile on Bobby's lips had turned slightly bitter. "She said that as much as she loves me, there was just this overriding sense that she was rushing into a mistake."

"When did all this happen?" He asked, stirring the wineglass and taking another draught. 

"Maybe the week after I found out you really left for US." Bobby stated. 

"And it took you another six years to come find me?" He questioned. Bobby chuckled. 

"Yunhyeong did not make it easy for me, you know. He said he would only tell me after I have proven myself worthy to look after you." Bobby explained, looking completely frustrated. That smile had flourished once more, blooming like a garden of flowers; magnificent and making him swoon the way it always had back then. "I had to close my practice and start all over again." Bobby added, sighing and looking slightly haunted. "He was afraid I would only hurt you again. Plus, I had to find myself before I could find you again."

"What were you planning to achieve today?" He inquired, curious as to where this was all headed. All he had done was work. As a physiotherapist for the state basketball team and a damn good team at that, his focus had always been on the health of the players and little else. Sure, he dated, but none of the dinners had ever gone beyond the second one and any attempts at the slightest form of intimacy made him close himself off naturally.

"I just...I just wondered if you could forgive me, Junhoe-ya. And if it isn't too painful for you, and if I don't seem too pathetic in your eyes, could you give me a chance to prove myself to you?" Bobby was talking way too much, emptying feelings and making him pull out the ones he had turned into carcasses in the blackened depths that passed for the scarred remnants of his heart. 

"Let's just get out of here, _hyung_." He heard himself say. 

Bobby had insisted on paying for lunch. He only nodded. Something was happening. His heart, the one he thought had shrivelled and died were starting to regain its strength, pumping excitedly to the point he had thought it would just jump out from his chest and continued throbbing on the gritty pavements of Los Angeles. He walked briskly, very much aware that Bobby was trying to keep up with his steps behind him. 

Bobby had expected a cafe or somewhere quieter where they could continue talking. He had definitely not expected a gym.

"Junhoe?" Bobby called him as he turned on the lights. The lights ringed around a huge, thick, rectangular gym mat very much like the ones he used to spar on with Junhoe in Dankook. He turned, already unsheathing his jacket and unbuttoning his blouse. 

"Are you still practising _jiujitsu_ , _hyung_?" He asked, heading to the wooden storage benches. He flipped the top open and took out a bundle of clothes. 

"Not much. Only when I have time." Bobby answered, almost losing his bearings at the sight of Junhoe's bare back. "What are you doing, Junhoe?" Bobby questioned. He turned throwing the clothes in his hand at Bobby, who caught them instinctively. 

"I got my brown belt just last year. It took me awhile, but I earned it." He stated as he placed the robe loosely over his shoulder. Bobby was looking at the clothes in his hand, they were the familiar blue of _jiujitsu_ exponents. Yunhyeong was definitely right, Junhoe would not let him come back into his life so easily. 

"If he does, then may the good Lord have mercy on both your souls." Yunhyeong had sighed over the phone after he had found himself and came to realisation that it was Junhoe he had loved from the start and it was going to be Junhoe, no matter where he would be in his life.

"What do I need to do, Junhoe?" Bobby inquired as it began to dawn on him that he had his work cut out for him and he had to be up for the challenge, do or die.

"We are playing twenty-one questions, _hyung_ while we practice grappling." He declared, tying the drawstring of his pants and bowing. Bobby smiled bitterly, changing into his garb, reluctantly. Of course, he could never forget the first time they sparred. 

"I don't know if I could ever defeat you, Junhoe-ya." Bobby chuckled, as he started changing. 

"Who said anything about winning, _hyung_? All you need to do is answer truthfully." He stated with a promising grin across his lips.

Awhile later, they were facing each other on the mat. They hunkered and he grabbed Bobby by the ankle, causing him to flop on his seat. He dragged Bobby swiftly towards him and then spun him into a back to front grip. "First question, when did you truly come to terms with your feelings for me?" He whispered against Bobby's ear. Bobby gasped and then pressed back, trying to find the momentum to flip him, but all he managed to do was to swivel their bodies around on the mat. 

" _Jiujitsu,_ when we took the class in high school. " Bobby heaved, trying to catch his breath, "All that grappling and holding. We were just teenagers. I felt...confused." Bobby seem to be in the throes of a flashback. "I had to quit. It was too much for me to take. To want you and have you in my arms like that. It was a scary revelation." Bobby expelled, breathing harshly.

"Second question. What was really going through your mind when I asked you to go to prom with me?" He interred, trying to tighten his hold, even though Bobby was struggling to push himself out of it. He pushed Bobby's back further into his body, legs pinning over Bobby's shins to prevent him from kicking out of the grip. 

"I was slow dancing with my date and I saw you scooping punch into a cup. You were crying but you looked so ethereal under the lights that night. Like some fairy tale creature come to life. I regretted saying no to you. I could...I could have handled it better." Bobby managed, twisting quite suddenly, catching him by surprise. Suddenly, Bobby had him facedown on the mat in an armlock, legs scrambling in a semi-circle, angled to keep him down. 

"Nice flip." He commented, panting slightly. He was slightly out of practice. "Third...Aaaargh! _Hyung_ , what the fuck?!" Bobby was bearing down into his arms. It hurt like a murder. Suddenly Bobby's breath was there, harsh and hot against the entrance of his ear. He winced.

"Skip everything else. Ask me the most important one, Junhoe-ya." Bobby urged and he felt a jolt of electricity in those words. They had been in a holding position since the flip, but he exhaled now and Bobby loosened his grip. He turned to face Bobby, lying flat on the mat as Bobby propped himself above him, gazing down at him, eyes as clear as the summer's day. Their chest heaving together, exhaling and expelling air, were the only sounds in the semi-darkened gym. 

"Did you ever, even love me?" He asked, his voice small, but filled with tenacity, the finality of his desire to know, to be expunged from the terminal misery loving Bobby had ever afforded him. 

"I always have and I want to spend the rest of my life making up for those lost years I was in denial." Bobby declared fervently, sweat trilling from his temple, dripping down cheeks, flowing towards him. He pushed Bobby away swiftly.

"Get off me. You're gonna get your sweat all over me." He yelled, sitting up as Bobby laughed in amusement.

"Can I consider that a win?" Bobby was saying hopefully, sitting and facing the other way, just beside him. He threw his head back, breaking into a laughter filled with disbelief. "Did you know, I was most happiest when you were living with me in the apartment? I didn't know back then what it was that was making me so happy. Until you made that decision to leave, I had not realised that it was the thought of knowing you were waking up with me in the room next to mine." Bobby admitted, gazing at him closely. 

"Ah- _hyung_ , why are you telling me all this now? And no, that was not a win. I did not submit!" He shot back. Bobby grabbed him by the wrists tightly and he gasped at this sudden hold, coupled with the solemn gaze directed at him. 

"Koo Junhoe." Bobby piqued, slowly lowering that incredible physique towards his own, so that he had no choice but to retreat back onto the mat. "Did you listen to me? I love you. I love you more than anything or anyone in this world. I want to be with you. I am nothing without you." Bobby was intoning, gazing into his eyes until their bodies were completely adhered to each other deliciously. "I just want to be with you." 

" _Hyung_." He managed softly, before Bobby's lips swiftly caught his. This time, he did not muster any defense, at all.

**~ END ~**


End file.
